Spa Romance
by Serene Cullen
Summary: On her spa day Pansy reconnects with an old friend and things start to move to the romantic side.


Spa Romance

I sat in the chair with my eyes closed and completely relaxed. The lowly paid pedicurist was putting the finishing touches on my toe nails. I had chosen a white base with a hot pink flower. I was looking over my newly done finger nails with the same pattern. I smiled and blew on them in an effort to dry them faster. I put my arm back on the armrest and stared uninterestedly around the room. "Do you have anything for me to do Lexie or is this boring room all I have to look at?" I asked my manicurist rudely.

"We got new chairs Miss the armrest has a built in remote, if you push the on button it starts a massage."

I interestedly pushed the button "oooohhhhhhhh," I purred happily. I squirmed in the chair as it massaged the bottom of my back up to my neck.

In the room behind me I heard someone scream, it sounded masculine. I wrote it off even though it was weird to have a guy in the spa. Even though _Bubbles Supreme_ was the most fancy and expensive spa in both wizarding world and muggle world it didn't usually attract many males because of its feminine design.

As the screams became more frequent I became more and more irritated. "Lexie how long will that idiot continue screaming? He's ruining the relaxing feel!"

"I'll go talk to someone."

She got up to leave "no don't just finish my nails or I'll be late for my massage." She sat down on her stool again and put the final touches on the flower.

"I'm done Miss."

I brought my toes up so I could see them. "They look very nice this time Lexie."

She smiled at me "thank you Miss," I handed her a hundred dollar bill.

"Keep the change," and with that I got up and walked out to the front area. "Judy," I called. The receptionist came bouncing from the back room and looked at me.

"Oh Pansy it's just you, you have a massage with Kelly next, it's in the back wing room two o four you'll have to share this time, it's our new twin room. Do you need me to show you the room or can you find your way?"

"I'll find my way." I grabbed my light pink prada purse that matched my pretty pink sundress. I carried my white flip flops in my hands so that my toes weren't messed up. I walked back into the massage wing and found the twin room. I knocked on the door once and then proceeded in. I walked back into the changing area ignoring the person lying on the massage table. I discarded my shoes and purse on the floor and then stripped of my clothes except for my panties. I grabbed the courtesy towel and wrapped it around myself and walked out to the area where the massage was given. I walked past the blonde laying on the other massage table looking like they were in pain. "First timer," I muttered to myself as I laid down on the other table.

"You're really muscular for a girl," I said out loud. I looked over her arms they weren't just toned they were bulging with muscles and her back and torso looked toned and tanned. Also she didn't seem to have anything above the waist, in other words she was very flat chested.

"Maybe because I'm not a girl!" replied a very irritated male voice.

"O my gosh I'm so sorry!" I gasped to her, I mean him. I covered my mouth embarrassed.

At that moment Kelly walked into the room and I thanked my lucky stars. She smiled to me "nice to see you again Pansy it's been a long time."

I smiled at her "ya work's been a real pain lately all I ever get is people screaming at me, I mean I know the system has flaws but I don't need to hear all of them from everyone alive."

Kelly laughed at me and I stripped of my towel letting it rest at my waist to cover my panties. "Pansy?" the male voice asked from next to me.

I turned at the sound of my name. The boy had now turned his face towards me and my jaw hit the floor "DRACO?"

"The boy you always used to talk about when you came in and got massages before school started?" Kelly asked.

"The very same," I sat up excitedly and ran over and hugged him.

"PANSY!" Draco sounded worried, scared and embarrassed all at the same time.

"What is it Draco?"

"We're in a massage room."

"And?"

"That means you don't wear a shirt."

I squeaked and pulled away covering my chest and blushing like a maniac. My hair had grown out quiet a bit since school had ended three years ago and as I stood naked covering myself, blushing in front of my old school crush it tickled my back softly. I turned away from him and closed my eyes. I used an old trick and slowly counted to ten. After that I let my arms fall and I crawled back onto the massage table. Kelly quickly began to rub away all of the newly formed stress knots and I stared at the wall away from Draco.

"So what do you work as now Pansy?" His lyrical voice drifted through the small room and greeted my ears kindly.

"I work as a receptionist from the Minister."

"I always thought you would end up doing something like that."

The room fell into an awkward silence, we both knew what question should come next 'what are you doing?' but I was too scared to ask I didn't want to think of him serving the no nosed creep, about him waiting hand and foot on the dark wizard that had gone into hiding. Everyone knew Potter and his gaggle of friends were searching everywhere for him, I wasn't stupid enough to think that that detail had gone unnoticed to Draco, or to his possible employer.

I swallowed hard and mustered up the courage to ask him finally "so what are you doing Draco?"

"I'm helping that stupid oaf Hagrid as an assistant grounds keeper at Hogwarts."

That was an answer I hadn't been expecting "really I wasn't aware you were fond of the school, nor of Hagrid."

"We both know very well I'm not fond of either, I am however fond of the magical creatures living in the woods just beyond the grounds."

I nodded to him "ah!" I exclaimed as Kelly rubbed roughly on a tender piece of skin.

"Pansy where on earth did you get such a horrible bruise?" Kelly asked me.

I put a hand over the place that my boyfriend had kneed me the other day. "I fell into the door knob." I lied to the two pairs of questioning eyes.

Kelly accepted the answer and went back to massaging and was more careful around the bruise. Draco however continued to stare at me curiously. "Pansy how are you affording to come here?" he asked suddenly.

I blinked and turned my head to him "what do you mean Draco?"

At that moment another girl walked threw the door and walked over to Draco and began to massage his arms. Surprisingly he actually seemed a little annoyed. "Well just that _Bubbles Supreme_ is the most expensive spa I've ever heard of and even if you are working for the Minister you can't make enough to afford this and food."

"If you must know Draco my boyfriend is paying for it, he gives me money for it, tells me I need to keep myself well pampered. Granted it's a lie and he only wants me out of the house so he can sneak his mistress in and think I'm none the wiser but I'm just fine letting him believe whatever he so pleases."

"So you know he's cheating on you and on top of that he's beating you yet-"

"Whoa there Draco slow down, beating me? How do you figure that one?"

"That bruise you claim is from a door knob, it isn't the right height and it isn't shaped right either. It's shaped like a knee, and it's the right height too. On top of that the slight purple tint to your pale skin tells me he probably held your arms too tightly when he was keeping you from running away while he kneed you."

I didn't talk to him, I turned away and didn't talk to anyone, how could I? I was too ashamed now, how had he figured it out? No one could _ever_ figure it out, even my parents. I held my hand out to Kelly, signaling her to stop. I wrapped the towel around myself and handed her the hundred and fifty owed to her for her work. I stepped back into the changing area and put my dress back on. I slid my feet into my slippers and grabbed my pink prada purse. I was about to leave when I reached into the purse and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. I scribbled my number on it and drew a little flower. I folded it twice then shoved it into the pocket of Draco's jeans.

I was walking out of the room as he was walking into the area. We didn't say goodbye to each other, we didn't even look at each other. I walked out of the saloon ignoring all of the goodbyes from the people I had become so accustomed to.

I arrived home and just sat in my car for a while staring blankly ahead. I pulled my compact mirror out of my purse and looked at my makeup and hair. Both were fine. I put my mirror away and looked down at my arms. I saw the purple tint in a fist, the finger marks were at front because he always held me like that so he could hit my back. He didn't care enough for me to bother taking his wand out that would be too much effort, so he settled for muggle abuse.

I finally opened my car door and stepped out of my vehicle. I walked into the hell hole I was calling home. I unlocked the door and went straight for a shower. I hadn't seen Blaize's car in the driveway when I pulled up "guess they went out to lunch," I mumbled as I put shampoo into my hair. I watched the bubbles go down the drain and for the life of me I couldn't find the energy to put conditioner in. Suddenly all of my energy left and I fell to my knees, then I fell the rest of the way down on the floor. I didn't move to get up I only brought my hand up to my face and felt the tears streaming down. I curled up in a ball in the middle of my shower and cried for more than an hour.

Occasionally I would hear my cell phone buzz but I didn't bother with it. I didn't get up until I heard the front door unlock. I quickly turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around myself after drying my hair with it. I walked out into our bedroom and stopped as I saw Blaize snogging some girl on the bed. "Aren't we getting brave Blaize out to lunch is one thing but here in my own bed?"

Blaize's spine stiffened and he slowly turned to face me "Pansy, you aren't supposed to be home yet."

I chuckled in amusement "ya isn't that a bitch. So lets see who you've been screwing for the last six months, what do you say Blaize?" I walked over to the bed and pulled Blaize off the girl "if it isn't slut Lavender, I knew you were easy but I thought you only serviced boy blunder and his red headed pet."

Lavender didn't say anything she only looked and Blaize and got up, her face bright red. "Don't forget your toy Lavender I definitely don't want him anymore."

"You can't kick me out of my house." Blaize yelled at me.

"Correction Blaize it's my house, my parents bought it, my parents put it in my name and no part of the funding for anything came from your wallet. The only thing you ever paid for were my spa days so you could screw slut there and somehow I don't think the courts will award you my skin if you sew."

He grumbled and left the house ushering Lavender out. I heard the door click and I jumped up and screamed with joy and a new wave of tears washed over me, not sad but happy, I was finally free. I jumped on my bed and stared up at the ceiling for a minute before running over to my closet and changing into a pretty pale purple sundress. I tightened the bows where the two shoulder strings met and made a strap and slipped on some matching flip flops.

I threw all of Blaize's clothes into a trash bag and ran with it outside. I took it out to the trash and held it over; I waved to Blaize as I dropped the bag in. He stepped out of the car and he was clearly angry as he walked over. His hands were balled into fists and his face was red with anger. "Why didn't you just give me my clothes if you were going to just throw them out?" he yelled at me.

"I bought them so I can do whatever I want with them."

He snarled at me and went to hit me but looked around and saw the neighbors looking out their windows at us. He thought better of it and walked back into the car, and then he drove out of my life forever.

The next day at work I was typing on my computer when someone walked up to my desk. "Word around the street is you dumped you horrible boyfriend babe, so hows about getting it on with me later tonight."

"Please," I remarked to the guy in a dismissive tone "I have way better things to do than listen to you hit on me all night."

"Aw come on Pans we both know you've loved me since the day you transferred here."

"O sure Derik, I want you I need you o baby o baby, get off my desk and go bother someone else, I'm busy." I picked up my ringing phone and dealt with the angry customer on the other side of the line.

As I walked out of the office and to my car I saw a shiny black Mercedes parked next to my car. It had plates so I knew someone didn't get a raise and buy it but I'd never seen it before. "Hey hot stuff wanna come on a date with me?"

"Give it a break will you Der-" I looked at the owner of the voice to discover it was not my annoying brown headed coworker but instead my blonde long time crush Draco Malfoy. "Well since you aren't my annoying co-worker…why not."

I smiled to him "wait how is my car getting home?"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear "what car?" I looked over to the space where my car used to be and saw it was no longer there.

"You'll give it back after the date right?"

"I'll drive you home, its already waiting there for you."

I smiled at Draco "you've got yourself a date then."

**AN: I think this turned out well I like it and it's the first Harry Potter thing I've written that I'm **_**really**_** proud of. Please review and be kind ^.^**


End file.
